


A Night For Himself

by pigeonfluff



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Dancing, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfluff/pseuds/pigeonfluff
Summary: All Kain Fuery wanted was a night out, a night to have some fun. He never expected to meet desire in the form of Karley. And neither expected a drunken encounter to become something more.





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> So I stumbled across the idea for this pairing in DayandKnight's fic "Somewhere Between Past and Future, and fell in love almost instantly. Of course, I had to write something, and so we have this. Nothing too dirty in this chapter but of course there's more to come. (heh)
> 
> Please read and enjoy~

Kain Fuery didn’t know what he was doing. Actually, that was a lie, if he was honest with himself. He was out, at a classy bar, looking for someone to spend a night with. But saying it like that made him sound so… so…  _ desperate _ . But it was normal, totally normal. And really, it had been Miss Hawkeye’s suggestion, so it had to be ok. No one was as straightlaced as Miss Hawkeye.

“Really Kain, if I’d never gone out, I’d never have met Roy.”

“That has to be different though. You’re… so pretty, and y’know, not… I’m just an awkward guy, and… well… what kind of guy would want me anyways?”

“The right kind, I’m sure. Just enjoy yourself. Be yourself, and… If you do find a guy you like, don’t push him away for months, just because you’re afraid. Ok?”

He had nodded, and taken the little business card she’d offered, checking it nervously for the rest of the day. Maybe he should have waited. But he knew if he didn’t gather his courage, he’d never go.

So here he sat, in a still mostly empty bar, desperately trying not to readjust his glasses or fidget too much. It was a classy place, decor reminiscent of one of those old timey kinds of places from movies. It really was nice. Approachable. He could handle it.

He smiled and waved as a familiar face strolled in, feeling more reassured. Roy was already dressed to the nines in his suit, ready for a night of performing.

“Hey! Great to see you Feury. Riza said you might be coming out to see me~.”

“Y-yeah. She said it would be good for me to get out, so… Here I am!”

“Nervous?”

“A little. I’ve... not really gone out in a while and well…”

“Hey, no need to fret. You’re a sweet guy Feury. Just be bold, take charge. You’ll win that Mr. Right no problem!”

“There is no Mr. Right. I just… want to relax a little.”

Roy laughed, and clapped him on the back. “Well, relaxation is good too. The bar makes good drinks, so don’t be shy. Tell them Mustang sent ya.”

Again, Kain found himself nodding, watching as Roy sauntered off, prepping for the first set of the night as the band warmed up. Confidence. He should be confident, and enjoy himself. He nodded to himself, and went to the bar, taking a seat properly before ordering. It was nice, sipping on the fruity cocktail and watching as the bar filled, listening to Roy’s silky voice as the band played. Yeah, this was totally doable.

"So, what's a cute boy like you doing in a place like this?"

Ok, so maybe he wasn’t totally ready to handle this. He had to fight the yelp that threatened to escape as the unfamiliar voice approached. Fumbling, he pushed his glasses up and looked around, trying to figure out who the voice belonged to. A man, young and confident, waved, catching Kain’s attention. His dark hair was shaved close on the sides, but curly on top, and in his bangs that fell into his face, framing striking grey blue eyes. A devilish moustache and dashing beard highlighted a grin that made Kain’s heart pound and face flush with more than just the alcohol he’d been sipping.

"I um... a-a friend of mine sings here... s-says he met a cute girl, a few months back, and now they’re going steady, and s-so..."

“Aw, I didn't think you were the type to go for cute girls..."

"I um. I'm not, really, actually, I’m more into cute boys, I mean, oh man, this is awkward, I'm so sorry!"

The man laughed, a clear sound, almost a bellow. Not what Kain would have expected from someone who looked like one of those ancient Aerugian statues. 

“It’s not awkward at all, promise."

"I-i'm not very good at this..."  
"Hey, no one is really. Just tell me about yourself?"  
Kain swallowed nervously. How was he supposed to deal with this? Roy had said to be bold, but it was an awful lot harder to be bold when you were the damsel. When he’d panickedly asked Havoc, all his suggestions had been crude, and a good half seemed to forget that Kain wasn’t really into boobs. Or women, for that matter. And when he’d asked Breda, he had just shrugged and asked “Why go on dates when a nice dinner tastes fine alone?”. Of course he knew that all Breda meant was that he shouldn’t get hung up on the idea of a guy, or let it get in the way of his night, but here was a guy, real, _very_ real, and talking to _him._ What would Miss Hawkeye do? Probably not panic.   
He blinked as the man started to speak again, cursing himself for not speaking up quickly. He took a deep breath, in and out. Remember, confidence. Take another nice long drink for courage.

"Name's Karley. Yes, I'm a guy. Trust me, I've heard the jokes."

"O-oh! I'm... I'm Kain. Kain Fuery."

"Pleased to meet you, Kain Fuery."

Kain swore his heart stopped as the man winked,  _ winked! _ at him.

"L-likewise!"

Karley flagged down the bartender, still grinning that oh so devilish grin.

"Some of your best whiskey for me, and whatever this little pup wants."

Kain could feel his ears burning. Pup?

"Um, another Cosmo, please."

Karley’s eyebrows rose, but he didn't say anything.

"So... tell me about yourself, pup."

Kain knew he wasn't going to stop blushing any time soon, and the alcohol would only make him redder. Really, he was grateful for it. Without it, he'd never have been bold enough to respond. This time, he was determined not to fail himself. "I uh, w-work at the library, the big one. I do IT stuff."

"IT huh? That's pretty neat."

"Yeah! Computers are so cool! I mean, just look at how far they've come in a few years!!"

He couldn't stop himself from rambling, going from computers to smartphones and tablets, eyes bright and wide. The more he drank, the less he stuttered, the more willing he was to meet Karley’s eyes, and take in his smooth smile. The other man nodded along, as he sipped his own drink.

“Sounds like you’ve got yourself pretty well figured out.”

“It’s a really great job, doing something I like so much, and I mean… I do a lot of stuff on the side too, old fashioned radios and stuff but… Oh my god, I’m rambling, I’m so sorry!!”

“No, no, don’t be!”

“But it’s not like you want to be hearing this. I’m really bad at the… People thing. With the talking and all…”

Karley laughed again. “No really it’s fine. It’s great to see someone so passionate about their work.”

“Um, what about you Mr. Karley?”

“Oh, I don’t do much of anything special. Some good guy hacking pays the bills, and I DJ in my free time.”

Kain’s eyes grew wider. A DJ and a hacker? It was just like the heroes in the cyberpunk novels he’d drank in when he was younger, impossibly cool, impossibly  _ hot _ . “Th-that’s so amazing…”

“Well, it’s nice knowing someone thinks so~.”

Kain was absolutely lost in him, unable to look away. He moved closer, smiling what he hoped was a dashing smile. “The band here is pretty good, and the singer’s about to go for another set… It’s probably not your speed, y’know old timey jazz and stuff but maybe you’d like to… um…”

“I’d love a dance.”

Kain thought he was going to swoon right then and there, but he steadied himself, finishing drink. He could do this. This was exactly what he had wanted, after all. A night out, and a cute boy to spend it with. And he’d certainly found a cute boy. No, boy was the wrong word. Karley was definitely a  _ man _ , and he made Kain feel like nothing more than an inexperienced boy himself, as he took his hand, leading Kain onto the floor. The band started to play, their set, and Karley led him on, pulling him into the rhythm of the upbeat jazz.

Somehow, Kain managed to catch Roy’s eyes as he was spun around, twirling across the floor, and he swore that Roy winked at him. Encouragement? Probably. He giggled, and turned his attention back to his partner. Confidence!

“So where’d you learn to dance like this Mr. Karley?”

“A friend taught me. What about you?”

“Oh well, the library is always doing all kinds of events and classes.”

“An educated man then!”

“Yeah, top honours at Central U!”

“Very impressive. I always thought academia was full of bullshit myself.”

“So you didn't go to college?”

“Eh, dropped out after I realised I knew more than all the comp science profs put together.”

The devilish grin had become a cocky smirk, and Feury’s heart soared as Karley dipped him, showing off unexpected strength. He hadn't ever thought that he was that kind of man to fall so quickly for someone, a stranger more or less, but he knew he didn't want this Karley to let him go. It was easier than breathing to let him take the lead, even as Kain himself grew more bold, letting his hands wander lower, stroking a very firm ass. Havoc had been right about one thing: alcohol was fantastic for the nerves. Karley met his eyes, and something new and exciting burned in them, turning steel blue into lustful fire. Kain tried to return it wth what he imagined was a sultry gaze, and the other man chuckled, no words needed

“This one goes out to all those young couples on the floor tonight. Whether you’ve just met, or have been together a while, take your parter by the waist and give them a twirl, and maybe a kiss for luck~!” Roy called out, before the next song started. This one was slow, languorous and romantic. Karley pulled him in close, still leading. Now he took initiative, letting his own hands wander, Kain shivering as they caressed his ass ever so briefly. They were… delicate, Kain couldn’t help thinking, but that belied their obvious strength. He wondered just how detrous they were, if he’d be given a chance to test it. 

There was a need in the touch, the need Kain had already seen in his eyes. Pressed as close as he was, he could feel Karley’s desire, hot against him, real and present, sending pulse down his spine and reminding him of his own heavy desire. It was  _ different _ like this, not the awkward dances from high school or the frenzied parties of college. Despite his obvious lust, Karley made no moves that Kain himself hadn't already. They spoke softly, in whispers, trading more than just their names now. Karley was a flit, it seemed, not caring if there were others around, dancing right beside them. Like this, it felt like Karley was the only man in the room, now an intimate space for just the two of them. Not even Roy's suggestive winks could distract Kain now.

When they broke apart, Kain was panting, and eager to order another drink. Confidence worked, it really worked. He had Karley all wrapped around his fingers. They both wanted something, and they both knew what that something was.

So of course, it felt totally natural when Karley pulled him into a darkened corner and a deep kiss, lips meeting sloppily at first, then more precisely, tongue slipping easily into Kain’s mouth, teasing him, breath tasting like the whiskey. Kain moaned softly and pressed against him, any resistance or hesitation gone as hands groped and gripped and teased and pushed, a different kind of dancing. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the lust, he didn't care anymore. All he knew was that this was here and now, and he wanted more.

Boldly, he took Karley’s hand and tugged him out back, into the dark alley behind the bar. This time, he took initiative, kissing Karley just as deeply as before, sliding his hands up his shirt now, feeling the other man’s nicely defined muscles. He obviously wasn’t a bodybuilder, but…  _ wow _ .

“You sure are something Mr. Karley~” he crooned, looking up at the other man, “Y’know… m’friend gave me this… this….” he fumbled in his pockets until he found the condom Havoc had pushed into his hand earlier “just in case.”

“Hey now… Aren’t you getting ahead of yourself?”

“Am I? You’re just…  _ wow _ , something… something else… and it’s… already hard, and…”

“And you’re terribly drunk, pup.”

Kain had already started fumbling with Karley’s pants, tugging impatiently at the zipper, face the picture of concentration with his tongue sticking out just a bit. Karley groaned, the friction just enough Kain knew, to excite a man. But then his shoulders were being gripped tightly, and he was being pushed back, pulled up. He furrowed his brow, glasses askew as he met Karley’s now concerned eyes.

“M’ I doing this wrong…?”

“Look, you’re a sweet guy, but I can tell this is new to you. You’re drunk. I’m tipsy.”

“So? Given drunken blow jobs before…”

“Not tonight. I’m calling you a cab, pup.”

Kain’s face fell, and his heart beat harder, the rejection stinging more deeply than he’d realised it could. And then Karley was kissing him again, more gently, more chastely, and leading him back to the bar. It was too bright and too warm now, and suddenly he realised he felt like his head was spinning. Had he really been drinking so much? He wasn’t sure what happened after. Faces blurred. He thought he saw Roy, angry? And Hughes, trying to calm him down. Karley, handsome, striking Karley sitting beside him, not saying anything. Or did he? Kain gave his best dashing smile again as he stumbled out to the cab that arrived minutes? hours? later. He didn’t even remember stumbling into his flat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit later than I'd hoped, but it's here! In which we get into a certain Mr. Karley's head, and learn a little more about what happened at the bar. Also there's some smutty stuff.
> 
> Please, enjoy!

It had been a night of unexpected events, Karley mused. He sat alone in an old taxi cab, driving home from what really shouldn’t have been an eventful night.

Really, it had started off normally enough. The Queen of the Briggs Wall Nightclub had stormed into her palace, sweeping through like a cold wind. She was glaring, and sensible men would have looked away. But Karley had grinned, and waved, not flinching as she approached.

“Karley. I have a task for you.” Her voice was commanding, demanding, and Karley had never been able to deny her. Olivier knew her men as well as she knew herself, their strengths and weaknesses, their special skills and talents. Everyone had a job, a position to fill, and she made sure to use each of them to their best potential. 

“So, who am I digging into today?” His grin was cocky. It had been a while since he’d pulled up any good dirt. “You know I’ll have any crumb they’ve left on the web, whenever you want it.”

“I need a scout, Karley. In-person surveillance.”

That had been the first unexpected event. 

Karley frowned, raising an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I need a scout, and you’ve drawn the straw.”

“I was under the impression that scouting was more Miles’ speed. Or Buccaneer’s.”

“Madame Christmas isn’t most proprietors. They’ll stand out like a sore thumb to her. And I don’t want her knowing about this.”

“Then forget it.”

“I need to know if she’s a threat, Karley.”

“Then send Henschel.”

“Too unreliable. Can’t feel the mood, either.”

“Please. Not me.” He knew pleading never got anywhere with Olivier. But this wasn’t him. He wasn’t a scout, wasn’t into trying new scenes. He knew his place, and it definitely wasn’t Madame Christmas’ bar. Collecting info was one thing but this?

“Karley! I need  _ your _ ears.” Her eyes bored into him, examining him, challenging him.

He could have said no.

He should have said no.

But just a few hours later, he found himself in front of the… decidedly unassuming building. There was only a simple sign proclaiming the name of the establishment, no flashy lights or displays. Already, the sound of smooth jazz, played live by an actual band, was echoing into the street, the sound of clinking bottles and glasses faint, but telltale. Occasionally, cheers would go up, people having a good time. Already he could feel the night starting to drag. Where was the energy? The pizzaz? The spark?

Someone had to enjoy the place though, otherwise Olivier would never have sent him.

He sighed as he entered, atmosphere already apparent. Classy and traditional. At least the band was decent. Jazz wasn’t his speed, but it was better than nothing. And reviews said Madame’s was famous for its booze.

Karley was willing to bet that the booze was going to be the night’s only saving grace. Cute guys his speed didn’t just show up to the slightly upscale neighbourhood bar. They would all be at Briggs, or one of the other actually chic hangouts in the city.

And then he’d run right into the second unexpected situation of the night.

Kain Fuery.

He was young, face chubby and soft, hair dark and messily spiked. Big, retro-styled glasses framed wide, innocent, sparkling eyes. He was  _ cute _ , looking like a lost puppy as he scanned the room, obviously looking for something, or was it someone? Karley had chuckled when he saw the way his eyes had flickered over every single-looking guy at the bar. Yes, he was looking for someone, and Karley knew he could be that man.

He’d taken his chance, and slid into the bar, dropping a cheesy pickup line and his smoothest grin, and Kain had taken the bait hook, line, and sinker. And then suddenly the night was all the more interesting. Once more, Karley was reminded of an eager puppy as Kain talked, stuttering and so clearly in awe, already practically undressing him with his eyes. Inexperienced, but eager, willing, and, as Karley soon realised,  _ passionate. _ The way he talked, with authority but excitement was more than endearing, speaking to something bright in his spirit, something beyond the shy and awkward man that he’d seemed to be on the surface. Karley wanted to see more, even if it was just the alcohol making the other man bold.

So of course he said yes to a dance, leading Kain the way Olivier had taught him, silently thanking her for the lessons. And then one dance had become two, three, the distanced and professional touch of them becoming more and more personal as Kain began to explore, emboldened by the music and the rhythm. His hands were still hesitant but soft, gentle, curious, and Karley wanted to feel them anywhere Kain was willing to touch. He could feel his lust pooling in his cock, could feel Kain rubbing against him as they pressed close, and it was so easy to move from dancing to kissing, or was snogging the right word? Whatever it was, it was just as passionate as Kain’s rambling, lips clashing, breath mingling, teeth nipping and hands dipping low in their own teasing dances. Kain smelled like the fruity alcohol he’d been drinking, and sweat and desire, and Karely wasn’t sure what else, but  _ oh _ , he wanted it. And it turned out, Kain was a fast learner, picking up Karley’s cues and responding in kind, and Karley was more than willing to go along for the ride.

And so he’d been pulled right into the third unexpected event of the night.

As it turned out, Kain Fuery’s innocent charm hid a dominating force of will.

Now it was Karley’s turn to stand stunned, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the dingy back alley. Kain was still looking up at him like he was a god, pulling him into deep kisses once again, hands sliding up his shirt, eliciting a shameful moan. They were just as soft and wonderful as he’d imagined, and it would be so easy to give in, and let Kain take whatever he pleased. But then Kain was slurring his words, and waving a condom about, and everything ground to a shrieking halt, needle scratching Karley’s mind and bringing everything back into focus.

Kain was on his knees, soft, warm hands pressing against his cock, finally finally, after everything, and he couldn’t stop the moan, couldn’t look away from that face, cuter than ever with his tongue sticking out, more determined than ever, and oh… But he was still swaying, still so obviously drunk.

Karley took a deep breath, and pulled Kain Fuery away from him. He couldn’t do this, not like this. The irrational romantic in him said that this pup deserved the best, a bed of rose petals, time to explore and enjoy and let that delectable fiery passion build.

The rational part of his mind said that they were still practically strangers, who knew nothing but the most basic facts about each other. Sure, the kissing had been nice, but it was just a drunken fling.

The other parts of him, the drunk and horny parts, said that either way, Kain Fuery was a good man. He deserved to actually remember his one night stand, and was already well past the point of forgetting. Why was it always the insensible parts of him that were right?

Kain looked up at him with those big sad puppy dog eyes, hurting, and Karley couldn’t stand it. The warring factions within him came to an agreement, and chastely, gently, he kissed Kain, a kiss to heal the poor man’s drunken heart.

The bar was far brighter than Karley remembered, after the darkness of the alley and the buzz of the alcohol had set in. More time must have passed than he had realised, as the bar was nearly empty, most of the patrons gone home for the night. Kain was leaning heavily into him, in no shape to walk steadily on his own. He was heavier than he’d felt before, but he was Karley’s responsibility now.

And really, he should have expected a man as sweet as Kain to have friends looking out for him.

What he hadn’t expected was Kain Fuery being friends with none other than Roy Mustang. The Roy Mustang. Foster son of Madame Christmas Mustang. Well, so much for going unnoticed…

Olivier was going to kill him.

That is, if Roy didn’t kill him first.

“Just what the fuck did you do to him?!”

“Stopped him from making a choice he’d regret!”

“And how the hell am I supposed to believe that?! He’s here, practically  _ passed out _ ! With some… some… Demon hipster!”

Roy had seized his collar, shaking him. Karely merely glared back, eyes steely.

“The pup bit off more than he could chew. He didn’t realise what he was doing. I stopped him, Mr. Mustang.”

“Pup?! Why the fuck should I listen to anything you’ve said? You seduced my friend, you touched him, you let him… let him…!”

Roy shook him harder, eyes still blazing. Karley didn’t respond this time. The man was far too angry to see sense.

“Roy, back off!”

Karley didn’t see where the other man came from but he was pulling on Roy. Judging by his suit, he was another member of the band, and probably also friends with the still incoherent Kain.

“Hughes, Hughes, he’s trying to steal Fuery’s innocence! You don’t know what he did!”

“Roy, Fuery is a grown-ass man! He came out to chase down a guy, and succeeded!”

“I won’t stand for this bastard taking advantage of him!”

Karely sighed deeply, wishing he had more of that excellent whiskey the bar served.

“Look. Mr. Mustang, I appreciate your concern. But I really, really would like to go home. And I can’t go home until I get Kain home.”

Roy’s gaze was still hard, angry. He’d not loosened his grip. Still, Karley didn’t look away. This Mustang was nothing compared to his Queen. 

“C’mon Roy, he’s not even trying to fight you. If he’d wanted to hurt Fuery, he’d have left from the back. Just let him call a cab and go home.”

There was a heavy pause. The other man, the one called Hughes, seemed to cut through Mustang’s blind rage. Karley found himself dropping hard back onto the barstool, trying not to wince as Mustang stalked off, Hughes right behind him murmuring assurances. Mustang glared back at Karley, message all too clear. Karley was a dead man if anything happened to Kain.

With another sigh, he called in the cab and propped Kain up, shaking him gently.

“C’mon pup, we’re getting you home now.”

A groan. “Th’ nigh’s’ young…”

“And you are far drunker than you think.”

Somehow, Kain regained his focus, eyes undressing Karley. 

“Karley… Kaarleey… Anyone e’er tell ya how…  _ hot _ ya are?  _ Wow…” _

“Look… I’ll tell you what pup. I’ll give you my number, and we can try this again when you aren’t drunk. So we can do this properly.”

Kain nodded eagerly before clutching his head. Karley took that as permission to take the man’s phone, quickly entering his number and taking a note of Kain’s.

His own phone buzzed moments later, an alert for the taxi. He dragged Kain outside, and then pushed him into the small car, sliding into the seat beside him. He was obviously in no state to try navigating home alone. Hell, he probably wouldn’t even make it to his house like this.

He managed to cajole an address out of Kain before the cab took off and the man groaned again, leaning against him. He sighed, but he couldn’t help his smile. Yes, Kain Fuery was definitely something unexpected. Supporting him like this was the least Karley could do, making sure the cab didn’t jostle him too badly so he wouldn’t get sick. Soon, the cab stopped, and Karley took it upon himself to drag Kain up the steps of a modest townhouse, depositing him in the arms of a tired looking ginger man, presumably some sort of roommate.

He was safe now, Karley’s duty complete. He rode home in tired silence, thoughts buzzing. Kain was… well, he was sweet. A surprise, that had managed to slip past his firewalls, and set his heart beating. Someone new for a change, someone who… would never give Karley the time of day, outside of such a space. It was hopeless. Better to let him be.

He pulled out his phone, and resisted the urge to text the number he'd so quickly memorised, instead sending a message to Miles. He’d give his report in the morning. He didn't want to deal with Olivier. He didn't want to deal with Miles either, really, but he was by far the better option. Miles didn't mind texts. Miles wouldn't harass him over a phone call.

Kain Fuery, Kain Fuery. The name became a chant, every repetition bringing up more memories, however brief, the warmth of them keeping him steady as he stumbled up to his own shared flat.

At this point, he was just doing the inevitable. What else could he expect of himself? It wasn't like it was hard for him to pull up his networks. Patricia and Neil were in bed, asleep for hours. His dog Scout was safe in his crate until morning. No one was there to judge him as he poured himself another shot, this time of his own liquor, and set to work.

Kain Fuery wasn't a liar. He had indeed graduated from Central U with top honors in the computer science program. Kain Fuery had turned down a possible teaching position to work at Central Library’s main branch as an IT specialist. Kain Fuery liked dogs, but didn't currently have pets. Kain Fuery lived with two roommates, Jean Havoc and Heymans Breda. Breda must have been the one who had helped him inside. Kain Fuery hadn't been in a serious relationship since high school. Kain Fuery didn't do much to try and hide his social media, but he didn't post actively, at least not on Facebook or Twitter. It would be so easy to dig deeper, so easy to just learn all there was to know, good, bad or ugly. But then another picture came up, Kain, presumably on the day of his graduation, beaming in his black robes. Pure. Happy. Bright.

Kain Fuery deserved better than him.

Groaning, he shut his laptop, and stumbled into the shower. He had to clear his head. Cold water would help surely. It had to.

He tried to relax into it, let go and forget everything. He tried, he tried, but his head was still swimming with liquor, and adorably unassuming Kain Fuery was a man who didn’t want to be forgotten. The water couldn’t wash away the feeling of his lips against Karley’s own, the way he’d nipped teasingly at his neck, the feel of Kain’s hands against his skin, the absolute warmth that had quenched a chill in Karley’s bones, the warmth and passion that once again pooled in his heavy cock. Karley moaned softly, and let his hand trail down his body, the cool water doing nothing to alleviate the heat. He gripped himself tightly, stroking roughly, imagining or remembering and  _ craving _ Kain’s inelegant minstrations, his hands so gentle but movements so full of determination. He couldn’t forget how it had felt when Kain has pressed against him, cocks pressing together, seeking more heat, more friction, Karley wishing desperately he could have bared it, felt it, taken it into his own hand, and shown Kain just how he liked to play. He tensed, moans more like soft pants now as he stroked down the underside of his own cock, thumbing at the head, sounds growing louder as his mind drifted. He could see it so clearly. Kain, eager, enthusiastic Kain, on his knees, looking up with those adoring eyes, letting those soft and sensual hands,  _ curious _ hands grip him, explore him, stroke him, caress his thighs and balls and cock and stomach and ass and anywhere they could reach and oh, he could practically hear the adulations, the gasps, the worship.

_ “Wow… you’re so  _ hot _ Karley… I can’t stand it… Please Karley!” _

Karley moaned again, tension rippling through him as he let the fantasy take hold, driving him to the edge as he groped and squeezed, all teasing abolished as he let the orgasm wash over him, phantom voice _ begging  _ for it as the streams of cum painted the shower floor.

Fuck.

How could he have let this happen?

He took a deep shuddering breath, and cleaned himself quickly, anything that had been keeping him upright washed away. His head was starting to throb, bruises making their presence known across his body. It had been a long night.

Almost as an afterthought, he pulled his phone out as he dried himself, pulling on an old band t-shirt. He ignored the voicemails from Olivier and the texts from Miles and Buccaneer. It was so easy to type in Kain’s number, to send the message.

*”Thanks for a great night Pup~ See you soon?”*

Before he could regret it, he put the phone away. Explanations and rationalizations could wait for the morning. He closed his eyes, and accepted the fact that, for better or worse, Kain Fuery had burned his way into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcomed <3
> 
> Actually this was a little nerve wracking to write because it's like, the smuttiest thing I've ever posted.... I do hope it worked out ok, hah.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always lovely, and f course, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
